


A Different Kind of Infestation

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus just wants to unwind after work, but when Harry gets drafted into taking care of one little Teddy Lupin- he feels like he's been cheated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Infestation

Two exploded cauldrons, three petulant, entitled children masquerading as customers- and the bottle of firewhiskey in the cabinet is calling his name.

All he wants to do is go home, have a drink or two, maybe relax in the bath or engage in some physical stress relief if his young lover isn’t objectionable. 

Except… he can’t do any of these things because there is a child sitting on their couch.

With blue hair.

A blue haired child on his couch.

A blue haired child who is staring at him rather determinedly and… lengthening his nose?

A blue haired child who is attempting to mimic his facial features… sitting on his couch.. that he had previously been contemplating bending his partner of two years over.

To say Severus Snape isn’t a happy man- would be an understatement.

"Severus! You’re home earlier than expected."

Harry looks sheepish but it isn’t enough to make Snape respond, he just continues to stare pointedly at the small child, occasionally shifting to look at Harry- waiting for explanation.

"He uh… ran away. and he’s refusing to go home and I mean… I was up there anyway so the aurors just.. gave him to me? It’s not that big a deal. Just a day or two till Andromeda is feeling well enough to actually keep him there. I went ahead and took the rest of the week off to take care of him just in case.”

A soft flare of the nostrils and the potion’s master disappears up the steps without saying a word.

-

"Snake"

"Snape."

"Snake."

"Snape."

"SNAKE!"

Harry’s trying not to laugh, knows this is less speech impediment and more Teddy trying to rile the other man up. One would think that Severus would know when children are just after a reaction after so many years of teaching. The usually stern man is looking to Harry in exasperation, and when the younger man chooses that moment to lick the soup off his spoon just like so- exasperation changes into something else.

He’ll pay for this later he knows.

Teddy demands pudding after supper and Harry gets up to fetch it, shooting a smile at his inpatient lover. When he comes back he places the serving tray in the middle of the small kitchen table, leaning against Severus’s back to do so. There’s a whispered comment before Harry bounces back to his seat, smiling innocently at the white knuckled grip the older man has on the arms of his seat.

-

"Severus, wouldn’t you like to see the dragon toy Teddy likes so much?"

"I’d be delighted."

There’s a slight grit of his teeth that belies other wise, but Teddy isn’t quite as well versed in reading Snape as Harry is- so the young boy (now with black and grey hair brushing his shoulders) squeals delightedly and rushes to find the toy. It comes up almost to his knee and has a ‘wand’ attachment that he can wave in order to make it ‘come alive’.

-

"Sevrus!"

"Yes?"

"Sevrus Snake"

"That would be my name"

"Sevrus Snake. Sevrus Snake. Sevrus Snake."

"He wants you to pick him up."

"The boy is almost 6 years old- he most definitely does not need me to pick him up."

"Severus…. for me?"

It’s weird seeing the man with child on hip, especially a child currently sporting a mixture of Lupin and Snape’s features. At one point it had hurt to recognize other people in the small boy’s face, but Harry tries his best to see it as a good thing now.

-

Harry barely has a chance to react to the fact that there’s a face in his fire before Malfoy is snarling, “Coming through Potter.” and shaking soot from his blond braid.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, Draco?"

"Stop that. You know I find it creepy that his vocabulary is rubbing off on you. "

They aren’t quite friends these days, but the grin on Harry’s face is enough to make his old rival groan and hold up his hands, “and I don’t want to hear about any other kinds of rubbing off you two might be engaged in. I’m here because Severus requested I handle an infestation that is bothering you. He wasn’t very specific so I’m afraid you’ll have to clue me the rest of the way in.”

Harry raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders, “Don’t know anything about an infestation, sorry.”

"I find that funny- considering you brought it home with you."

Teddy releases Snape’s hand and runs over to the newest occupant of the Potter-Snape household, lunging and laughing when Draco easily catches him.

"Well then, we’ll be off. Please wait until the floo is completely shut off before engaging in any activities that would require me to cut off my own ears."

and in Snape’s defense, he does wait at least until both figures have stepped through the flames before moving. Harry doesn’t resist being pulled up and flows easily into his lover’s arms.

"Now, Mr. Potter. I seem to remember something about you owing me."


End file.
